This invention relates to handles for reamers, and, more particularly, to adjustable handles for acetabular reamers that can be easily sterilized.
Complicated mechanical devices have crevasses and recesses that are difficult, if not almost impossible, to clean with ease. Devices that are not properly cleaned and sterilized contribute to the risk of disease transfer from patient to patient following the emergence of certain “prions” that are not killed by normal hospital sterilisation and need to be physically removed by washing/rinsing.
In GB PCT application no GB0202934A to Chana, entitled, Improved Surgical Devices and Methods of Use, the contents of which are incorporated by reference hereto, several reamer spindle designs are discussed. However, none includes a handle having the ability to be angularly repositioned about the axis of the housing and none uses a single spring to both lock the angularly repositionable handle in place and to lock the two housing portions in place.
What is needed therefore is a reamer spindle that is easily adjustable, disassemblable, and cleanable and which includes an easily repositionable handle using a mechanism requiring few components.